1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closure for guaranteeing the integrity of the ingestible foods or medicines in a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of bottle closures, numerous different child proof caps have been proposed for limiting access to the contents of the bottle itself. Numerous different caps have been proposed which satisfy the need for child proofing medicine bottles and the like. However, it is recognized that a danger stems from the fact that numerous different bottle caps may be removed from, for example, medicine bottles by unauthorized individuals and the content of such bottles adulterated and the cap replaced thus leaving an unsuspecting user exposed to the danger of ingesting the adulterated contents of the bottle. Consequently, there exists a need for enhancing the integrity of ingestable contents in a container, such as medicine bottles which are typically displayed in an open display area within retail stores within easy access to members of the public, demented members of which may be tempted to alter the contents of such bottles or even add poisonous substances thereto.
Various efforts to restrict access to the contents of a capped bottle have lead to halfway solutions. One such solution is the provision of a sealing band encircling the bottle cap and bottle neck. Such seals suffer the shortcoming that the efficacy thereof can be rather easily subverted, as by stretching the band slightly to enable release of the cap to gain access of the bottle and then replacing the cap while carefully stretching the seal back into its original position. Some such seals are rather easily duplicated by unsophicated means thus enabling a demented individual to duplicate the appearance of the original seal after committing his nefarious act. Consequently, there continues to exist a need for a device which may conveniently and inexpensively be applied to the cap at the time of bottling to restrict unauthorized access to the cap and which would leave perceivable evidence of unauthorized tampering.